Family trees
The main families in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Bardock & Son Goku's Family Tree *Bardock and his spouse gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot. *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Gohan. *Ox-King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku and Chi-Chi had Gohan and Goten. *Mr. Satan and his spouse had Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan and Videl had Pan. * Pan got married to Trunks. * * Pan and Trunks had Shellos. * * A blackton came to Earth named Spiku. * * Shellos married Spiku. * Shellos and Spiku had Goku Jr. * * Goku Jr. got married to Chelia (Krillin's Descendant) * * Goku Jr. and Chelia had Goku III and Pan Jr. * * Goten married Valese. * * Goten and Valese had Vily. * * Vily married Salek (Strong Earthling) * * Vily and Salek had Salek Jr. * * Salek Jr. married May (earthling). * * Salek Jr. and May had Typhon and Chi Chi Jr. * * Typhon married Komui (Broly's grandchild). * * Typhon and Komui had Goshin. * * Chi Chi Jr. married Tike (earthling). * * Chi Chi Jr. and Tike had Blaze and Blake (twins). * * Blaze married Tya (Twin of Mya) * * Blake married Mya. (Twin of Tya) Vegeta's Family Tree * * King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta and Tarble. * * Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief had Bulma. * * Vegeta married Bulma. * * Tarble married Gure. * * Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. * * Trunks married Pan. * * Trunks and Pan had Shellos. * * Shellos married Spiku. * * Shellos and Spiku had Goku Jr. * * Goku Jr. got married to Cheila. * * Goku Jr. and Cheila had Goku III and Pan Jr. * * A blackton named Diri came to Earth (Dragon Ball NB) and made a child with Bulla. * * Bulla and Diri had a Bulma Jr. * * Bulma Jr. got married to Tarzus (Yamcha's Descendant). * * Bulma Jr. and Tarzus had Vegeta Jr. and Trunks Jr. * Vegeta Jr. got married to Taylie (Krillin's Descendant). * * Vegeta Jr. and Taylie had Bronx and Taya * * Trunks Jr. got married to Christina (earthling). * * Trunks Jr. and Christina had Cuber. * Arale Norimaki's Family Tree *Senbei Norimaki and Midori Norimaki had Turbo Norimaki. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 landed on Earth and were renamed Gatchans by Senbei. *Senbei created Arale Norimaki. *Dr. Mashirito created Obotchaman. *Arale married Obotchaman. *Arale and Obotchaman had a child. Cold's Family Tree *King Cold and his spouse had Cooler and Frieza. *Frieza had Kuriza. Dr. Gero/Android 20's Family Tree *Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 8. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Dr. Gero created Android 16. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18. *Android 18 married Krillin. *18 and Krillin had Marron. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero created Cell. *Cell had 7 Cell Juniors. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu created Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 and they became Super 17. Bibidi's Family Tree *Bibidi had Babidi. *Bibidi created Majin Buu. *Babidi resurrected Buu. *Buu created Booby. *Buu and Booby had Baby Buu. Katas's Family Tree *Katas had the Nameless Namek. *The Nameless Namek split into King Piccolo and Kami. *King Piccolo had Drum, Tambourine, Cymbal, Piano and Piccolo Jr. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Nail. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Kami. Shadow Dragon's Family Tree *Black Smoke Shenron emerged. *He split into the seven Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created by the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish of Oolong getting women's underwear. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from King Piccolo's wish of eternal youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish of everyone forgetting Majin Buu's havoc on Earth. *Syn Shenron was created from Mr. Popo's wish of all of Frieza and his minions' victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. Paragus and Broly's Family Tree * Paragus and his spouse had Broly. * Broly raped a girl and had a girl named Mallwe. * Mallwe had a girl with a man she killed, called Komui. * Komui got raped by a guy from a far distant planet and they had Broly Jr. * Komui then later went to Earth and got married to Typhon. * Komui and Typhon had Goshin. To see more go to http://thebestdragonballzstuff.wikia.com Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Families